glee_the_next_directionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Puckerman
Jake Puckerman is a character on the FOX TV show, Glee. He is a recurring character on the fanfiction Glee: The Next Direction. Biography Jake attended William McKinley High School from his freshman year until he graduated in 2015. Season One Marley's New Direction Jake is first heard on the phone to Marley, telling her he loves his new dance class. When Marley is preparing for the auditions, Jake arrives. After a quick kiss, the two watch the five auditions. Afterwards, Marley tells them that they are all accepted, and the five ask if Marley can sing. Jake replies she can, and that she is extremely good at it. This leads Marley to performing a song. Later, Marley asks Jake's help for one a song, to get the members excited. Jake is seen performing Don't Stop Believin' with Marley and the New Directions. Should I? Jake is seen in the opening scene, enjoying the performance of the New Directions girls. He offers to sing with the boys, but they reject him. When the members leave, Jake walks over to Marley. They have a quick discussion, and Jake tells her he will have to leave soon. He is later seen watching the new auditions for the Glee club, and enjoys them. Jake is seen in the Choir Room, watching as the three new members enter. In a voice-over, he reveals that he is leaving tomorrow night. Jake talks about how he is taking extension classes in NYADA, and that it's just a build up for his new career as a dancer. In voice-over, Jake also talks about how he can't leave Marley alone again. He talks about how she has made a new friend, Lauren Swann. He goes to see Lauren, and walks into her office. He makes her promise that she will look after Marley for him, and when she does, he leaves. Jake is seen on a date with Marley, and tells her that he is leaving. She asks him for one my Glee favour, which he accepts. The two tell the New Directions that dynamics is very important to become a great club, and to show passion. The two sing She Will Be Loved. The scene changes, and the two are singing the song at a train station. Jake and Marley share one last kiss, before Jake gets on a train, and leaves. Goodbye, Father When Marley acts strange infront of the New Directions, Aidan calls Jake for assistance. On arrival to Lima, he visits Marley, who tells him about the death of her dad. The next day, he enters the school, and tracks down Lauren. Jake tells her that Marley wants Lauren at the funeral, and Lauren agrees. He then walks into the Choir Room, and tells the New Directions of Marley's news. He is seen attending the funeral with Marley and Lauren. Some time after the funeral, Marley and Jake enter the Choir Room, and sing Too Hard To Say Goodbye. Jake is seen present at a New Directions performance. Later on in the week, Jake says his goodbyes to Marley, and leaves again. Seductions Jake suprises Marley with a visit. Marley invites Jake into her bedroom, and the two sing Like a Virgin. When Marley chickens out, Jake leaves her house, and journeys down the street. Lauren calls him and invites him to a hotel the next night, and Jake accepts. At the hotel, Jake watches Lauren perform, before they sing a duet of Skin. The next morning, Jake wakes up next to Lauren, and hears his phone ring. He picks it up, and has a short chat to Marley. When Lauren speaks, Jake hangs up, and sings Lips Of An Angel. Jake then rings Marley, and breaks up with her, before leaving. Songs Solos Season One: Lipsofanangel.jpg|Lips Of An Angel (Seductions) Duets Season One: Shewillbeloved.jpg|She Will Be Loved (Marley) (Should I?) Toohardtosaygoodbye.jpg|Too Hard To Say Goodbye (Marley) (Goodbye, Father) Likeavirgin.jpg|Like a Virgin (Marley) (Seductions) Skin.jpg|Skin (Lauren) (Seductions) Solos (In a Group Number) Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters